It's Kind of a Complicated Story: A Dramione Fanfic
by Lily Sparrow-GirlWhoLived
Summary: A Dramione Fanfic. This is recommended for T to M, due to the story beginning with low-key romance, however as the plot progresses, the story will contain romantic content this is most likely suitable for young adults, and not suitable for a younger audience. Hermione is entering her fifth year at Hogwarts, and everything is changing with the new start.


A/N: This is one of my first publicly released Dramione Fanfics. A couple of notes before you begin to read this:  
1\. This story will not follow exactly to the books/movies.  
2\. I do not own anything.  
3\. Please understand that I am trying to write to the best of my ability however, I am not perfect. I apologize in advance for any typos, grammatical errors, or anything else of that sort, I am usually pretty good, after all I am a perfectionist, but I can't make any promises.  
4\. Happy Reading!

Chapter 1 - The Most Unusual Train Ride

I sat in the train compartment staring out the window. Another couple of years and I would be out of here. I can't say I won't miss coming to Hogwarts, it's just the fact that every year has a new danger, and Harry, Ron and I always end up in the smack down middle of it. The compartment was crowded, with Ron and Harry and Ginny squeezed into the seat across from me and Fred sitting to my left and George to my right. "Right Hermione?" Prompted Ginny. I snapped out of my thoughts, "W-What were we talking about again?" I asked, trying not to sound too bewildered. "We were talking about how you were going to try out for quidditch this year. Might as well join in fifth year." Said Harry, grinning. "Um... No? And how about never? You all know I'm terrified of heights." I answered, I looked at Ginny for help. "You're a bore." Said George, with a roll of his eyes. "I don't need your blunt commentary, George." I scolded him, giving him a soft glare. I checked our location by glancing out the window and turned to face everyone. "We're almost there, I'm going to change into my robes." I said, grabbing my bag as I left the crammed compartment.

I carefully slid the compartment door shut and turned to head down to the changing cart, which was always located at the end of the train. I reached the Slytherin cart and drew a breath before opening the door. I peered through the window and noticed a flash of blonde hair. Malfoy. Ever since I had broken his nose, he started acting strange towards me, in a weird way, nice. I shook my head, Malfoy was a coward and I could not make up any excuses for him after what he put me through. Taunting me, calling me a mudblood. I opened the door and walked steadily through the train cart. I could feel every single prying eyes of the Slytherin house members on me. "It's just Granger, a filthy mudblood- it's not like she can do much." Taunted Malfoy. I glared at him steadily and he return my gaze with a sneer. I sped up my pace and averted all of their gazes. I heard one of the compartment doors slam and heard footsteps behind me. I finally reached the end of the cart and I turned to face Malfoy. My eyes widened, he was way too close for comfort. "What the hell are you-" I started, he clamped his hand onto my mouth and shoved me into one of the changing cubby's.

"What the hell was that for?!" I tried to keep my voice low and steady, but having Malfoy's hands on me surprisingly made my heart skip two beats. I realized his hand was still on my shoulder and I slapped him. "Don't make me break your nose again." I threatened, glaring at him. "Hermione." He said, shaking my shoulders. I did a double take, he had never called me Hermione before. Ever. I looked at him, baffled by the way he was looking at me. He never looked at me that way. He had always looked at me with hatred, disbelief and jealousy, now, well it almost looked like he cared. This was not the boy that I had met in my earlier years. Something about him had changed. "Well?" I asked, he had dragged me into a changing cubby and almost forced me to break his nose again. He took a deep breath, "I didn't mean what I said back there... It's just well-" he started, "You have a reputation to uphold." I said finishing his thought. "Granger-erm-Hermione, what I'm trying to say, or do, I guess is apologize for insulting you." He said, his eyes actually looked concerned. I stopped looking at him, "Apology Accepted." I said quickly, averting my eyes from him, I could still feel his gaze on me. He looked so relieved- he almost smiled. "Great-um, no I mean-Okay." He said and then he left. That was probably the most strangest event that had ever happened to me and I have had my fair share of strange adventures. I shook my head and focused back on what I originally came to do.

I slipped off my sweatshirt and noticed my tank top underneath. I decided to keep it on because it was burgundy and I put on my blouse and sweater vest with the Gryffindor tie, tucked neatly into the collar. I then changed out of my jeans and into my tights, and then skirts. The final addition to the uniform was the long robe, with the Gryffindor crest that was attached to the robe resting slightly over my left breast. I straightened the Gryffindor tie and changed into my shoes, just plain black with Gryffindor socks. I was ready. I turned to leave the cubby and picked up my bag and other stuff. I then left the cubby closing the door firmly behind me. I made my way through the changing cart and reached the Slytherin cart. Great. I turned the handle and slid the door open. I then walked swiftly through the cart and caught Malfoy looking at me. He smirked strangely and I ignored him, passing through to the next cart.

I finally reached our compartment and a heated discussion was taking place. It had something to do with either Quidditch or Snape- I wasn't really paying attention. I grabbed a book out of my bag and began to read. I only caught little bits of conversation.

"We're here." Said Harry. Almost in unison everyone got up and left the compartment. Ron hovered at the door, "You coming, Mione?" Asked Ron. "Yeah, I'll catch up in a bit, I want to finish this chapter." I said, not taking my eyes from the book. "Okay." Ron murmured and he left the compartment. I shut the book and placed it to my side as I grabbed my bag. I turned to open the door to leave and Malfoy stood in the doorway. "What is it now?" I half groaned, I needed to catch up with the others, and he was stopping me from doing so. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a butterbeer some time." He said. "Sure, but I really need to get going now." I said, pivoting around him and running to catch up with the others. He looked half hurt and half happy, when I had left him. It was probably because I had brushed him off so quickly. It just hurt his pride. I mentally rolled my eyes and tugged my tie down, straightening it. I was behind and I didn't want to be late. I stepped off of the train and felt the large pellets of rain hit my skull. I ignored the rain and ran to catch up to the last carriages. There were two left and all of the others were on the one, with Luna Lovegood. That made me have to share a cart with Malfoy. I groaned mentally. Just my luck.

I stepped up onto the carriage and it immediately started taking off, startling me and catching me off guard. Malfoy caught my hand and lifted me up. I actually couldn't believe his strength. He pulled me completely up and I sat in the seat across from him. "Thanks." I said, gratefully, I would have completely missed my ride to Hogwarts if I had fallen. "Your Welcome." He said, sounding surprisingly gallant. I couldn't help but blush a tiny bit. The ride was awkward for the first bit, but then Malfoy started a conversation.  
"So, what classes do you start with tomorrow?" He asked, curiously.  
"I have Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and then another period of potions." I replied.  
"We will have Potions together as well as Transfiguration, but I think you are with Ravenclaw for Charms." He replied.  
"Well that's good then." I replied, I had no idea how to respond.  
"So about that butterbeer...?" Malfoy started.  
"Um, yeah, I think I'm free tomorrow night or sometime on the weekend..." I thought, I wasn't sure if I had meant to say it out loud or if I was just thinking it. But it came out.  
"Okay, I'll contact you so we could figure out a day." Said Malfoy, scratching his head nervously.  
"Sounds Great." I replied, almost smiling. The conversation kicked into full blast after that. We talked about everything. I listened to him talk about his family and he seemed to take an interest into my muggle family and what we did over the summer. We talked for the whole ride, he seemed like that understanding friend that I could never find, and he wasn't taunting me in the rudest of manners. He was actually genuinely nice. I was actually surprised to notice that when we pulled up to Hogwarts, I felt a bit upset that I couldn't talk to him anymore. These new found feelings for Malf- Draco, were somehow making me feel giddy. I was relieved that he didn't actually hate me, after all of those years of calling me a mudblood and et cetera. It was just the pressure of his father. I stopped myself from smiling about this new realization, I didn't want to enjoy myself too much. He is a Slytherin after all, and he has threatened my friends countless times.

The carriage pulled up to the west entrance and we both climbed off. Since we were the last students, the gated closed behind us with a clang and we walked through to the great hall. I could just see my friends ahead of us, turning the corner, so I turned to Malfoy. "Goodbye, Malfoy." I said, kind of waving with my hand in a small motion. "Yeah, I'll see you in the great hall." He said, with a slight smile. I turned to take off towards my friends. "Hermione!" He shouted before I completely took off. I spun around and turned to him. "What?" I asked and wondered. "You can call me Draco, not Malfoy." He said, with a tone that I could not identify. "Okay, Draco." I said, the name sounded familiar coming out of my mouth, as if that's what I had always knew him as. I had never met someone so gallant and handsome. He wasn't rude or judgemental, it was just the mask of his father in public. He seemed so considerate, and in a way, romantic. I smiled at that thought. I guess that punch in the face didn't just give him a bloody nose.


End file.
